


A Devious Secret

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Kakashi looked back to Madara with a growing smirk. “You can scream if you want.”





	A Devious Secret

Kakashi could feel his eyes on him and knew Madara had something to say. While whatever Madara was biting his tongue for had to be interesting, ignoring him and ticking him off in the process was _much more entertaining_. He could feel as time went on Madara’s pressing stare become more of a glare. But he just leaned back against the tree behind him and feigned ignorance.

Eventually, Madara couldn’t take it anymore and he kicked at Kakashi’s outstretched leg. Kakashi looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow. “Something the matter? Are you having leg spasms? Well, you know what they say about when you get old –“

Madara interrupted him and pointed suspiciously at Kakashi’s face. “What’re you hiding under there?”

Kakashi looked at him confused, though he knew exactly what he was referring to. “Under where?”

Madara’s glared deepened and Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle. He raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you think, Dara-chan?”

Madara’s eyebrow twitched. “I told you to stop calling me that. And I don’t know what you could be hiding. Could be a simple scar or a _devious secret_.”

“A devious secret?” Kakashi grinned and looked away from the curious man. He mumbled just loud enough for Madara to hear. “Well…I guess you could call it that.”

Madara inched closer and Kakashi felt his heart beat a little out of rhythm when he realized how close he was. “You could?”

Kakashi turned his head towards him, leaning forward just enough to _almost_ touch Madara’s forehead. “Pull it down if you’re so curious.”

Madara glanced down at Kakashi’s mask hesitantly and then back to his eyes. His cheeks tinted pink and he pulled away from him. He huffed like he was offended. “I wouldn’t force myself into your privacy like that.”

Kakashi felt a warmth flood through him and his teasing smile eased into a softer one. He replied, “You can if you want to.”

Madara didn’t look at him as he said, “I’m a patient man. Show me when you want to.”

___

Kakashi was still out of breath when he turned back to his teammate. The smell of smoke was faint in the air and he could still feel the rush of adrenalin coursing through him from the fight. When he caught Madara’s eyes, the man’s eyes widened and he paused in sheathing his sword. Kakashi looked at him confused then down at himself, guessing he had an injury he himself hadn’t even realized. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Finding nothing, he looked back to Madara who had moved closer to him. He raised an eyebrow at him when Madara said nothing. Then, he felt the frigid air on his face. It was a little _too_ cold. He brought his hands to his face and sure enough, his mask was nothing but shreds of fabric. It must have been singed from that fire jutsu in the battle. He looked back to Madara with a growing smirk. “You can scream if you want.”

It took a second for him to respond and when he did, he huffed and turned away from him. His face was flushed and he scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous. Why on earth would I do that?”

He started walking away and back to the village. Kakashi followed after him with a grin and grabbed onto his arm. He leaned his head against his shoulder. “Come on, Dara-chan, let me hide my face in your hair when we get to the village.”

Madara shoved him making Kakashi laugh. But Kakashi only came back to him and wrapped his arm around Madara’s shoulder, his fingers entangled in the bristly hair. He pecked him on the cheek, expecting Madara to push him away again, but he only blushed and muttered, “ _Devious secret_ , my ass.”


End file.
